1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an arrangement for fastening stock rails, wing rails or track rails at the side averted from the running edge, in which arrangement a strap is pressed against the web of the rail with interposition of a leaf spring or a spring pile, respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the DE-AS No. 22 30 204, there has already become known an arrangement for fastening rails in which the web of a rail is resiliently pressed against an abutment with interposition of a strap. In the known arrangement, there was used a wedge-shaped clamping member for making sure a laminar pressing action on the strap and simultaneously tensioning the spring pile. Such an outer support is primarily utilized in switch constructions, noting that in more recent constructions there is most frequently preferred an inner elastic clamping over an outer support. An elastic inner clamping of stock rails can always not be used if height differences of the used rails are insufficient. In case of outer supports without using a spring element, the screw coupling must be retightened at regular intervals for preventing the fastening means from becoming worn out. Even when using a spring element, a permanent force-locking connection can never reliably be maintained if the rail webs have exceedingly great tolerances. Such rolling tolerances result in an irregular shape of the fishplate seating and such an irregularity of the fishplate seatings can, in the known constructions, result, in spite of a resilient support, in a differing force distribution over the length of the rail.